kencan?
by Floral White
Summary: Karena perkataan Ino, Sakura terus berusaha untuk membujuk Sasuke pergi kencan dengannya. Tetapi bungsu Uchiha itu selalu menolaknya/ ketika Sakura sudah menyerah padanya dan mengajak orang lain , Sasuke malah kesal sendiri/twoshot gaje/Non Uchiha Massacre/DLDR/R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Non Uchiha Massacre, OOC, typo's, dan segala bentuk kekurangannya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke menggeram kesal, pasalnya gadis _pink_ rekan satu timnya tidak juga berhenti mengganggunya. Selesai mereka latihan, gadis itu masih menempel padanya. Memang dia sudah terbisa dengan hal ini, tetapi belakangan ini sikap Sakura agak berlebihan. Setiap kali ada kesempatan berdua, Sakura selalu mengajaknya kencan. Tentu saja pemuda _emo_ itu langsung menolaknya.

Seperti kali ini waktu Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan pulang, Sakura terus saja membujuknya untuk pergi berkencan dengannya. Lama-lama Sasuke merasa risih juga, biasanya Sakura tidak pernah sampai menerornya dengan ajakan kencan seperti ini setiap ada kesempatan. Walaupun ia sudah menolaknya berkali-kali, tetapi tetap saja gadis itu tidak mau menyerah.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_, sekali saja ya…" bujuk Sakura dengan nada memohon. Tidak lupa dengan pipinya yang merona dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Sasuke menghela nafas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "aku tidak bisa, Sakura."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ini sudah penolakan Sasuke yang ke sekian kalinya, tetapi gadis itu tidak peduli.

Sasuke memang selalu menolak setiap ajakan kencan Sakura, tetapi di setiap penolakannya Sasuke tidak pernah bilang dia tidak mau. Bungsu Uchiha itu selalu bilang "_aku tidak bisa, _atau _aku sibuk"_ dan alasan alasan lainnya.

Langit sore yang tadinya berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan, sekarang perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap. Para penduduk desapun mulai pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah masing-masing sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

.

.

Setelah mengambil mandi, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya membantu ibunya untuk memasak makan malam. Sakura bertugas untuk menata meja dan mempersiapkan peralatan makan. Karena sudah meja sudah tertata rapi, Sakura berdiri disamping ibunya yang tengah memasukkan berbagai bumbu ke dalam sebuah panci.

"Baunya enak, _kaa-san,_" ujar Sakura masih menghirup dalam-dalam aroma masakan yang berbaur dengan udara sekitar.

Ibunya terkekeh melihat tingkah putrinya yang masih mengendus disampingnya, ia tahu Sakura itu suka melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti itu. "Kau mau mencobanya, Saki?"

"Tentu saja, _kaa-san_."

Sakura menerima mangkuk kecil dan langsung menyeruput kuah sup yang tengah di masak ibunya.

"Enak _kaa-san_," ucapnya dengan mata hijaunya yang berbinar.

"_Tadaima…_.!"

Suara khas lelaki membuat Sakura berlari ke arah pintu, membuka pintu untuk ayahnya dan langsung menerima hadiah sebuah kecupan sayang di pucuk kepalanya.

Sakura dan keluarganya tengah menikmati makan malam mereka. Kadang-kadang terdengar suara tawa dari lelaki yang merupakan ayah Sakura akibat pertanyaan konyol yang di lontarkan gadis itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu Saku-chan?" tanya ayahnya sambil menyesap _ocha_ hangat yang dihidangkan istrinya.

"Sedikit menyebalkan," gumam gadis itu cemberut. Tangan mungilnya mengambil _muffin_ dan menjejalkannya ke mulut sampai mulutnya menggembung penuh.

Ayahnya terkekeh kecil melihat cara makan Sakura. dia tahu kalau sudah begini, putri semata wayangnya itu memang tengah kesal. Mungkin ada sedikit masalah di akademinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kizashi sambil menuangkan Sakura secangkir _ocha_ seperti dirinya.

Setelah meneguk _ocha-_nya hingga tandas, Sakura menyodorkan cangkirnya agar diisi kembali.

"Misiku masih gagal," desah Sakura. Gadis itu mengambil cangkir minumannya dan menghirup aromanya yang menenangkan. Wangi bunga sakura, favoritnya.

Mebuki yang dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan ayah dan anak itu ikut duduk bersama mereka setelah menyelesaikan pekerjannya membersihkan peralatan bekas makan malam mereka.

"Misi apa, Saki?" tanya Mebuki sembari mengambil sepotong _cookies_.

Sakura melirik ibunya. "Misi menjadi wanita sejati, _kaa-san_," katanya dengan semangat lengkap dengan emeraldnya yang berbinar.

Mendengar ucapan putri mereka yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun itu membuat Mebuki dan Kizashi sedikit terkejut. Tak lama, suara tawa terdengar menggema di ruangan tersebut. Sakura yang awalnya semangat menceritakan misinya itu, sekarang malah cemberut.

"Kau ini," ucap Kizashi di sela tawanya.

"Kalian menyebalkan," gumam Sakura. Gadis itu mengambil beberapa potong _cookies_ dan memasukkan sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

Makan malam di keluarga Uchiha telah selesai dua puluh manit yang lalu. Bungsu dari pasangan Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha tengah bercengkrama di ruang keluarga. Mikoto sibuk membaca sebuah buku dengan sampul hijau yang berisikan resep-resep masakan dari berbagai desa, Fugaku tengah bergelut dengan gulungan-gulungannya.

Lain halnya dengan putra sulung mereka, Itachi tengah sibuk menjahili Sasuke.

"Jadi, gadis itu terus mengajakmu berkencan," goda Itachi. Seringai jahil nampak jelas di wajah pemuda yang sudah menjadi _jounin_ di usianya yang masih muda tersebut.

Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Menyesal ia menceritakan hal itu pada kakaknya yang cerewet ini.

"Kenapa tidak kau terima saja," usul Itachi.

"Aku tidak bisa," gumam Sasuke rendah. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa panas mengingat teror kencan yang dilayangkan Sakura padanya seminggu belakangan ini.

Itachi tertawa geli melihat wajah adiknya yang dihiasi blur kemerahan. Itachi memang tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Tetapi ia bisa membaca gelagat adiknya itu.

"Siapa gadis itu, Sasu-_chan_? _Fans girls_ lagi?"

Sasuke terdiam, menceritakan hal seperti ini pada Itachi memang suatu kesalahan besar.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san! _Sasu-_chan_ akan kencan dengan seorang gadis," teriak Itachi dibarengi dengan tawanya. "Adikku sudah besar rupanya," tambahnya.

"Jangan menggoda adikmu, Itachi," ucap Mikoto. Walaupun begitu kikikan geli keluar dari mulut wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Sasuke mendelik marah. _Onyx_-nya menatap tajam kakaknya yang masih menyeringai jahil ke arahnya. "Dasar kakak menyebalkan!" desisnya.

Itachi bukannya takut, ia malah tersenyum mendengar ucapan adiknya. "Kau itu lucu kalau marah, Sasu-_chan_," balasnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi menggemaskan adik tercintanya.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua putranya, sedangkan Fugaku sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari gulungan yang dibacanya. Garis bibirnya sedikit melengkung melihat kedua putra kebanggannya itu.

.

.

"Sakura berangkat, _kaa-san_!" seru Sakura sambil memasang sepatunya.

"Hati-hati!" teriak ibunya dari dalam rumah.

Sakura berjalan ke akademinya dengan langkah gontai. Pasalanya sudah satu minggu ia gagal terus mengajak Sasuke kencan dengannya.

"Huh," desahnya pelan.

Matahari bersinar cerah, tetapi suasana hati gadis _cherry_ itu tidak secerah cuaca Konoha.

"_Kalau kau belum pernah berkencan dengan pria tampan dan keren, kamu masih belum bisa dikatakan sebagai wanita sejati."_

Kata-kata Ino terus terngiang dikepalanya.

"_Memangnya kenapa, Ino?"_

"_Artinya, kau belum menjadi wanita seutuhnya."_

Sakura mendengus kesal, "jadi aku ini masih belum bisa disebut wanita," gumamnya.

.

Suasana kelas sangat ramai oleh suara bocah-bocah yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri-sendiri. Ada yang berlarian sekitar ruangan kelas, ada yang tengah bermain dengan hewan peliharaannya, contohnya Kiba dan Akamaru, juga Shino dengan serangga yang baru ditangkapnya di taman depan sekolah.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, pagi-pagi begini dia sudah diteror lagi oleh teman duduknya yang tidak lain adalah Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau tidak bosan menolakku terus," kata Sakura cemberut.

Sasuke mengabaikannya, bocah Uchiha itu lebih memilih mneyibukkan diri dengan bukunya.

Sakura mendesah pelan, ia menelungkupkan kepala di lipatan tangannya.

'Sepertinya aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau aku ini memang setengah wanita,' batinnya.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan siswa dari Suna," kata Iruka kemudian mempersilakan ketiga siswa yang tersebut.

"_Ohayou minna, _Sabaku Temari _desu!"_

"Aku Kankuro."

"Sabaku Gaara."

Iruka tersenyum geli melihat perkenalan singkat dan padat tersebut. "Baiklah kalian boleh duduk," perintahnya.

.

Sakura yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya mengangkat kepalanya. matanya langsung tertuju pada murid baru yang tengah memperkenalkan diri. Lebih tepatnya pada bocah laki-laki dengan rambut merah.

"Gaara," gumamnya.

Sebuah ide dikepala Sakura membuat gadis itu langsung bersemangat. Gadis itu tersenyum sendiri memikirkan rencananya.

'Akan kubuktikan aku ini wanita sejati secepatnya, tunggu saja _pig._'

Inner Sakura yang tengah tertidur mulai terbangun.

"Kalau Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mau, masih ada Gaara," gumam Sakura semangat.

.

Sasuke meyipitkan mata melihat gadis disampingnya yang sedang senyam senyum sendiri. Ada perasaan kesal ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan murid baru tersebut. Apalagi melihat lelaki dengan rambut merah tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura yang dibalas dengan senyum lebar Sakura.

"Menyebalkan," desisnya.

.

.

**Tsuzuku…**

.

.

Awalnya saya mau bikin yg genre angst, tetapi pas nulis feelnya ga dapet. Jadilah ficnya gaje seperti ini. Awalnya mau bikin oneshot tapi karena besok ada tugas jadi dibikin jadi twoshot saja. Dan bagi kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini, semoga bisa sedikit terhiburlah…

Mengenai soal kata-kata Ino itu, saya cuman ngarang aja jadi jangan dipertanyakan dan dipermasalahkan ya. Dan jangan salah persepsi juga mengenai wanita seutuhnya itu. mereka kan masih bocah-bocah kecil^^

Read And Riview?


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(S), deskripsi seadanya **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sakura melangkah riang menuju sekolahnya, matahari pagi bersinar cerah seolah menggambarkan suasana hatinya. Ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu, biasanya ia menunggu Sasuke di persimpangan menuju akademi Konoha. Tapi beberapa hari ini ia tidak melakukan kegiatan rutinnya itu.

"Gaara-_kun_!" seru Sakura ketika melihat boca laki-laki seusianya yang tengah bersender santai di sisi jembatan.

Bocah dengan surai merah tersebut memberikan senyum tipis pada gadis _pink_ yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"_Ohayou_," sapa Sakura setelah tiba di depan Gaara. Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada bocah Suna yang memang sengaja menunggunya itu.

"Kau lama sekali," jawab Gaara membalas sapaan Sakura.

Sakura hanya cengengesan mendengarnya, "maaf," ujarnya dengan senyum malu-malunya.

"Kau ini," gumam Gaara lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura menuju sekolah mereka.

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lebar, "apa kita jadi kencan lagi nanti?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Tentu," ujar Gaara dengan tersenyum tipis dan mengacak surai _pink_ Sakura.

Sakura menepis tangan yang tengah membuat rambutnya yang sudah ia sisir rapi menjadi berantakan seperti terkena badai tersebut. "Rambutku kusut, Gaara-_kun_," kesal Sakura dengan wajah cemberut sambil memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya.

Gaara hanya tertawa kecil, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah mengomel tidak jelas dibelakangnya.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke berada dalam _mood _yang kurang baik. Hal itu juga yang membuat Itachi kelimpungan. Bagaimana tidak, adiknya yang kalem itu sekarang sering uring-uringan tidak jelas. Menjadi malas berlatih, sering mengurung diri di kamar dan cepat tersinggung.

Seperti pagi ini, Itachi melihat adiknya yang baru keluar dari kamar yang menenteng tas punggung dengan sebelah tangannya. Tidak ada yang berbeda memang, tetapi kalau diperhatikan dengan lebih teliti lagi, ada sesuatu yang berubah.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya, "apa?" tanyanya kesal.

Itachi terkekeh kecil, lalu mendekati adik yang sangat disayanginya itu. "Apa ada masalah di akademi?" tanya Itachi seraya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sasuke.

"Hentikan itu," gumam Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari kepalanya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasu-_chan_," goda Itachi yang langsung disambut dengan silau tajam Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Sasuke.

"Kalau ada sesuatu, ceritakan saja padaku," saran Itachi pada adiknya. Ia tahu Sasuke memang bukan orang yang mudah mengutarakan masalahnya.

Itachi berdiri tegak lalu menggamit lengan Sasuke, "sepulang sekolah aku akan mengajarimu _jutsu_ baru," ujar Itachi berharap membuat suasana hati Sasuke bisa menjadi seperti biasanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya bungsu Uchiha dari pasangan Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha tersebut.

"Tentu saja," jawab Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat binar _onyx_ Sasuke. Pemuda yang baru-baru ini menjadi _anbu_ tersebut menyeret adiknya keluar dari rumah mereka.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," geram Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangan Itachi pada pergelangan tangannya.

Itachi mendesah pelan, sepertinya adiknya itu sudah kembali seperti biasa. Tetapi ia harus mencari tahu penyebab sikap adiknya belakangan ini.

.

.

Sasuke dan Itachi berjalan dalam diam, walau terkadang Itachi lebih sering mengajak adiknya berbicara duluan entah dengan topik-topik mengenai _jutsu_ atau hanya sekedar mengomentari masakan ibu mereka yang selalu menggugah selera. Hari ini begitu cerah, matahari pagi terasa hangat ditambah angin musim semi yang membawa aroma khas dari bunga-bunga yang tengah bermekaran yang membuat udara terasa segar.

"Karena hari ini pertemuannya agak siang, aku akan mengantarmu ke akademi," ujar Itachi. Sesekali pemuda itu menyapa beberapa rekan sesama _shinobi _yang melompat dari atap ke atap rumah penduduk Konoha.

"Tidak perlu, aku bukan anak kecil," kata Sasuke melirik kesal pada kakaknya.

Itachi mendesah pelan, "aku tetap ingin mengantarmu," tegas Itachi. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyelidiki apa yang membuat Sasuke sering marah-marah tidak jelas akhir-akhir ini.

"Gaara-_kun_!"

Teriakan nyaring dari seorang anak perempaun membuat perhatian keduanya teralihkan mencari sumber suara.

Iris kelam Sasuke langsung menangkap pemandangan yang membuat _mood_-nya semakin buruk. Seorang gadis dengan surai merah jambutengah berlari menuju bocah laki-laki berambut merah yang bersandar di sisi jembatan sungai Nakano.

Tangannya mengepal melihat keakraban diantara mereka, apalagi ketika melihat bocah tanpa alis itu mengacak-acak rambut gadis keci yang terlihat cemberut. Sasuke mengehentakkan kakinya ketika berjalan, pertanda ia sedang kesal dan marah.

"_Pinky_ menyebalkan," geramnya rendah.

Itachi yang memperhatikan Sasuke dari tadi hanya tersenyum tipis, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan penyebab sikap aneh Sasuke belakangan ini.

"Kau sudah besar, Sasuke," katanya disertai kekehan kecil.

.

.

Sudah untuk yang ketiga kalinya Sasuke mendengus kesal, pelajaran mengenai sejarah berdirinya Konoha yang dijelaskan oleh Iruka-_sensei_ tidak ia pedulikan. Perhatiannya terfokus pada dua orang yang duduk di depannya. Seorang bocah laki-laki tanpa yang beberapa hari yang lalu baru pindah dan seorang gadis _pink_ yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

Memang, beberapa hari belakangan ini intensitas gangguan dari Sakura sudah berkurang, gadis itu tidak pernah mengajaknya untuk berkencan lagi. Seharusnya Sasuke merasa senang, tidak ada gadis cerewet menyebalkan yang mengganggu hari-harinya. Tetapi sekarang malah sebaliknya, ia merasa kesal dan marah pada gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa melotot begitu, Saskey," tanya Naruto meniru cara gadis-gadis memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Diam kau, _baka!_" geram Sasuke. Tapi pandangannya masih menuju dua orang yang tengah terkikik entah karena hal apa.

"Kau—"

"Baiklah, simpan buku kalian dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugas untuk besok pagi," ujar Iruka.

"— akhirnya pulang juga," gumam Naruto. Putra dari _yondaime hokage_ itu langsung melupakan kekesalannya pada Sasuke. Belakangan ini bocah Uchiha itu memang sangat sensitif.

"_Jaa Teme_."

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan dengusan sambil memasukkan semua alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

.

"Tidak pulang dengan Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sambil menyampirkan tas selempangannya.

"Si _dobe_ sudah pulang duluan," jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura.

"Eh iya," cengir Sakura menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh kelas yang tersisa beberapa siswa.

"Bodoh," gumam Sasuke. Untung saja Sakura tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku duluan Sasuke-_kun_," pamit Sakura. "Hari ini aku dan Gaara mau kencan," kata Sakura pelan dengan mata berbinar.

Gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri Gaara yang sudah menunggunya di pintu kelas. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, Sakura sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Kencan, huh. Tidak akan kubiarkan," seringai Sasuke lalu meninggalkan ruang kelasnya.

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya. Itachi dan ibunya terlihat bingung dengan Sasuke yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Apa adikmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto sedikit khawatir dengan putra bungsunya. Pasalnya Sasuke tidak makan siang setelah pulang dari akademi.

Itachi menggeleng pelan, "tidak biasanya." Itachi lalu duduk di meja makan sambil mencomot beberapa kue yang tersedia di atas meja. "Padahal hari ini aku berencana untuk melatihnya, tapi sepertinya ia punya urusan yang lebih penting dari itu," lanjut Itachi sambil menggigit kue keringnya yang kelima.

Mikoto mematikan air keran, lalu mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap biru yang tersampir di dekat rak piring. Ia kemudian ikut duduk di samping Itachi. "Sepertinya Sasuke sedang ada masalah," gumam Mikoto mengingat perilaku Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. "Biasanya adikmu akan sangat senang kalau kalian berlatih bersama," lanjutnya.

Itachi bisa mendengar nada kekhawatiran dari wanita yang paling dicintainya itu. "Aku akan mencari Sasuke, _kaa_-_san_. Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu," ujar Itachi sambil menyeringai.

"M-Memangnya adikmu kenapa? Apa dia—"

"Tenang saja," potong Itachi. "Aku akan mencarinya, jadi _kaa-san_ tenang saja," kata Itachi menenangkan.

Mikoto tersenyum lega, "terima kasih, Nak," ungkapnya pada putra sulungnya.

Itachi ikut tersenyum, "Itu tugasku sebagai seorang kakak."

Itachi lalu keluar dari dapur ibunya, ketika sampai di sekat pembatas antara dapur dengan ruang tengah Itachi sedikit menoleh pada ibunya, "Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, dia sudah beranjak remaja _kaa-san_," ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Mikoto mendesah pelan, lalu kembali bergelut dengan dapurnya. Wanita itu memang tidak menyukai kalau dapurnya terlihat berantakan, karena prinsinya dapur yang bersih dan rapi akan mencerminkan pribadi dari seorang ibu rumah tangga. Seperti dirinya.

.

.

"Wah~ aku kenyang sekali," ucap Sakura gembira sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah diisi satu porsi _takoyaki_, _dango, _dan semangkuk_ ramen_.

Gaara melirik gadis kecil disampingnya, "setelah ini kita mau apa?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengerutkan kening, memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"Apa yang bisanya orang lakukan saat mereka sedang kencan?" tanya balik Sakura. gadis itu benar-benar tidak mendapat ide sama sekali mengenai hal itu.

Gaara mendengus pelan, "mana aku tahu," jawabnya.

Sakura menyapu pandangannya, _emerald_-nya tertuju pada beberapa jenis permainan yang menurutnya menarik. Tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Gaara, Gaara sendiri hanya diam dan mengikuti Sakura kemanapun gadis itu membawanya.

.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, seorang bocah laki-laki tengah mengikuti mereka. Raut kekesalan nampak jelas tercetak di wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari dua orang yang membuatnya menjadi penguntit hari ini, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia harus mengikuti mereka dan begitu ada kesempatan langsung…

Hap hap tangkap

Dan akhirnya kesempatan itu datang juga.

Dengan langkah percaya diri dan gaya andalannya, ia mendekati dua orang yang tengah sibuk dengan jaring kecil yang terbuat dari kertas tipis dan mangkuk di tangan mereka.

"Kalian payah," ujar Sasuke. Tangannya masih tersembunyi di saku celananya, mencari-cari apakah ada uang receh yang terselip.

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi Sakura, gadis itu segera menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di belakangnya. "Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Hn…"

Sasuke memberikan beberapa uang receh pada pemilik stan, setelah menerima peralatannya ia segera berjongkok di samping gadis tersebut. Sasuke memang sengaja menyelipkan dirinya antara bocah berambut merah tanpa alis dan Sakura.

"Ikannya bandel lho, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tengah berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Kalian saja yang payah," kata Sasuke percaya diri.

Gaara mendengus sebal mendengar perkataan bocah ayam di di sebelahnya, "buktikan," balasnya pada Sasuke.

Sakura dan Gaara hanya menjadi penonton, mereka berdua memang sudah menghabiskan semua jaring mereka.

Sasuke berkonsentrasi, dengan sigap ia menangkap dua ikan sekaligus tapi belum sempat ditempatkan di mangkuk ikannya telah lolos dan merobek jaring pertamanya.

Begitu juga untuk jaring yang berikutnya, ikannya dengan sigap bisa meloloskan diri. Mungkin ikannya telah dilatih terlebih dahulu oleh pemiliknya.

Sebenarnya sasuke masih belum ingin menyerah, masa ia dikalahkan oleh ikan-ikan bodoh yang bahkan tidak punya kaki itu. Tapi sayang, ia benar-benar tidak membawa uang kali ini. Tadi saja, untung masih ada beberapa koin yang terselip di saku celananya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ikannya nakal," ujar Sakura.

"Masalahnya bukan pada ikannya, tapi dianya saja yang payah," kata Gaara dengan seringai tipis melihat raut kesal di wajah bocah sok keren di depannya.

"Diam kau, tuan Monalisa," geram Sasuke.

Gaara menautkan alisnya yang transparan, lalu tawa Sakura meledak menginterupsi kegiatan dua bocah laki-laki itu.

"Kalian sama-sama tidak punya alis," ujar Sakura di sela tawanya menunjuk Gaara.

Gaara langsung mendelik kesal pada Sakura, "bukannya tidak punya, tapi belum punya," kesalnya.

Sasuke yang merasa menang dalam perdebatannya dengan Gaara menyeringai angkuh, dan hal itu menambah kekesalan putra dari pemimpin Suna tersebut.

Melihat Sasuke dan Gaara yang memulai perang kata-kata sampai mereka mengguanakan _jutsu_ mereka '_Deathglare_ maut' pada masing-masing lawannya, Sakura mencoba untuk menghentikan hobi mereka. Sasuke dan Gaara memang memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip dan kelakukan mereka juga hampir sama.

.

.

Itachi yang sudah membuntuti Sasuke semenjak bocah itu memasuki lapangan tempat festival ini dilaksanakan, memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat senang sekali, adik kecil," tegur Itachi.

Sontak mereka bertiga langsung menoleh dengan tamu tak diundang ini.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal sebagai jawaban.

Melihat wajah bingung dari gadis lucu dengan rambut _pink_ dan bocah yang tadi berdebat dengan Sasuke, Itachi lalu memperkenalkan dirinya kalau dia itu adalah kakak Sasuke.

"Kakakmu lebih keren, Sasuke-_kun_," komentar Sakura setelah Itachi memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Haruno Sakura," lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri, "dan ini sepupuku Gaara," tambahnya menunjuk bocah merah disampingnya.

"Hmm…" gumam Gaara merespon pernyataan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke malah bertambah kesal mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

Itachi terkekeh kecil melihat tiga bocah di depannya.

.

"Gaara!"

Gaara segera menoleh ke sumber suara, begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Itachi sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat melalui sudut matanya.

Gadis pirang dan anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat menghampiri mereka dengan nafas sedikit tersengal.

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana, ayah sudah sampai di Konoha," ujar Temari.

"..."

"Ayo pulang," imbuh Kankuro.

Gaara mengangguk, lalu melirik ke arah Sakura.

Sakura yang mengerti maksudnya langsung meggeleng, "aku masih ingin di sini Gaara-_kun_, jadi sampai jumpa besok," ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang.

Gaara lalu melangkahkan kakinya pulang kembali ke apartemen mereka dan diikuti oleh kedua kakaknya.

.

.

Setelah puas memainkan berbagai macam wahana dan makan-makan, Itachi mengajak pulang Sasuke dan Sakura karena hari menjelang petang.

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali, terima kasih Itachi-_nii_," ungkap Sakura. Mata hijaunya berbinar sambil menatap boneka beruang di gendongannya yang dimenangkan Itachi di salah satu wahana di festival tersebut.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, lalu mengusap pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu. Kekehan geli keluar dari mulutnya setelah melihat raut wajah adiknya yang cemberut, "kau baik-baik saja,Sasu-_chan_?" goda Itachi.

Sasuke mendelik kesal pada kakaknya, "_nii-san_ menyebalkan," gerutunya.

Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya, adiknya ini memang benar-benar sensitif.

Dua lelaki Uchiha itu tiba-tiba berhenti karena melihat Sakura yang mendadak diam di tengah jalan.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, keningnya sedikit mengerut melihat raut wajah penasaran Sakura.

"Apa mereka sedang berkencan?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya menunjuk dua remaja berlainan jenis yang tengah menyalurkan kasih sayang mereka dengan menyentukan bibir mereka.

"Mungki," gumam Sasuke.

Sedangkan Itachi hanya cengo di belakang dua bocah yang beranjak remaja tersebut, dan ia semakin _shock_ dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya.

_cup_

"Itu berarti kita sudah berkencan seperti mereka, jadi jangan pernah kencan sama lelaki selain aku," tegas Sasuke setelah melepas ciuman yang bahkan kurang dua detik itu, sama seperti yang dilakukan kedua remaja yang mereka lihat tadi.

Sakura yang awalnya kaget menjadi sumringah, "ini berarti kita sudah berkencan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya antusias yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.

"_Arigato_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mengambil tangan Sakura yang masih jingkrak-jingkrak senang, "aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujarnya.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu melilit lengan Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, lengan kirinya memeluk boneka pemberian Itachi. '_Aku sudah bisa membuktikannya pada Ino' _batin Sakura senang.

Itachi mengikuti adiknya dan gadis merah muda yang tengah bergandengan di depannya. Ia tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya mereka yang masih bocah bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia saja yang sudah tujuh belas tahun masih belum punya pacar dan ternyata adiknya sudah mengalahkannya.

"Memangnya kalian tahu apa itu kencan?" tanya Itachi membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Memangnya _nii-san_ tidak tahu?" tanya balik Sasuke.

Sakura sendiri tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, dengan percaya diri gadis _pink_ itu menjelaskan. "Kencan itu kita pergi berduaan dengan cowok keren, kata Ino begitu," jelas Sakura, "lalu kita melakukan hal seperti tadi," tambahnya. "Iya kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura meminta pendapat pada Sasuke.

"Hn…"

Itachi mendesah pelan, tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ikhlas saja, kalau ternyata adiknya sudah melampaui dirinya.

.

**Owari**

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meripiu chap pertama :D**

hachikodesuka , Benrina Shinju, Deauliaas , Ramen panas , Ryouta Shiroi , Always sasusaku, mako-chan , Raditiya , sasa-hime , hanazono yuri , Andromeda no Rei (settingnya kayak canon, deskripsinya emang minim banget^^), nanako, Clarist

.

.

Concrite please^^


End file.
